


Welcome to Camp Half Blood!

by silent_knives_wielder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Big bro!Percy, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, New campers, PercyJacksonweek2k17, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: Amélie, the seven year old daughter of Poseidon is a new camper at CHB, join her on her adventures with new friends, pegasi and big bro Percy!





	Welcome to Camp Half Blood!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the 2nd day of Percy Jackson week: Family. Enjoy!

23 year old Percy Jackson was walking around the slums of New York City looking at the building numbers. He stopped in front of a building before double checking the number with the paper in his hand and going in. He walked up the steps to the second floor and knocked on a door.

A blonde-haired, tan, European-looking woman in her 30s with green eyes opened the door. She looked tired but was obviously attractive.

“I . . .I'll have the payments by tomorrow! Please just wait one more day!”

Percy waved his hand, “I'm not here for that! I, I'm actually here to talk to you about your daughter.”

The woman stiffened, “My, daughter?”

As if on cue a 6 year old girl came from inside the house, “ Mommy who is it?”

The girl was small and thin, with blue eyes and dark hair. She was tan and looked at Percy with fear and curiosity.

Percy smiled at the little girl who ran over and hid behind her mom’s leg.

“Hi there! I'm Percy! What's your name?”

The girl peeked out from her mom’s leg, “My name is Amélie.”

Percy smiled at her for a moment before standing up.

The woman looked at him with a mix of fear and apprehension. “What do you want with her?” She asked in a hoarse whisper.

Percy’s smile turned reassuring, “I know,” he said softly, “about her father.”

The woman’s face crumpled and she started crying.

x-x-x

Percy the woman and Amélie were sitting at an old table in the house.

“I'm sorry to have to bring such horrible memories back Miss. . .?”

“Morel, Sylvia Morel. And don't, I was starting to think I was losing my mind.”

“Well, um would you like to talk about him?”

She looked out the window for a minute.

“We met at the beach.” She suddenly started.

“I had been able to see through the thing called “the mist” and I spent most of my life being paranoid, seeing all these monsters that no one else could see. So, I didn't have many friends.

I always loved the beach, I went there quite often, and that’s where I met, him. He was, charming, romantic. We had a lot of fun together. I was a young student in an art college. He told me he was in the navy, and had come here for his off time. One night, we got drunk and fooled around.”

She looked close to tears, Amélie held her hand.

“A few days later, he explains to me that he's a, a, a god! At first I thought it was a joke but then he proved it to me and. . .” She stopped and Percy handed her tissues. “Thank you” she said as she dabbed her eyes.

“He told that he had a wife and couldn't stay, and the next morning he was just, gone. Just gone. Like I was nothing! Like I was just a toy to be played with and then, forgotten.” she was full on crying now.

“Miss Morel, if it’s too much you should stop.”

“No, no,” she shook her head, “If I don’t tell someone I’m going to lose my mind!”

She took a deep breath, “Sometime later I realized, I was pregnant. I had to drop out of college and start working full time. It, it was hard. I'm still barely making ends meet.”

“Well that's what I came to talk about.” Said Percy softly, “There’s a camp, specially made to protect children like her. It’s called Camp Half-Blood, it’s for the children of gods who are also human. There we train them to know how to fight and defend themselves against monsters. It would also probably be better for you financially.”

Sylvia looked horrified, “I could never do that! Sending my baby off to some unknown camp! She’s only six!”

“Yes but, she’s going to be attacked more as she gets older, and without the proper training she could be killed. And she doesn’t have to stay there forever, you can send her for the summer and then have her come for the school year. Did my, did he never tell you about the camp?”

“He mentioned something like it, but I still couldn’t! I don’t even know anyone there!”

Percy put his hand out to her, “It’s the only way,” he said very softly, “to keep her safe.”

Sylvia’s face softened and she said nothing for a minute,

“When will she leave?”

“Next Tuesday.”

X-x-x

Percy and Argus were in the van with seven other kids they were picking up. Amélie and her mom were waiting outside with a backpack.

Percy had come over two more times, but Amélie didn’t really know what they talked about. He had talked to her too, about the camp and what they did there, and about her dad.

She was kind of afraid but her mom told her how good and helpful this was. How now, she would be able to get those scary men to leave, and take a few classes to get a job, and how she would be safe and the windows wouldn’t be broken by scary monsters.

Her mom whispered something to her and then let her get into the back of the van.

The girl next to her smiled at her. She was probably aroung seven years old, she was tan with dark brown hair, blue eyes and a stunning smile. She was wearing a brown dress with a golden braid belt and sandals. “Hi! I’m Diana a daughter of Ares! What’s your name?”

“I’m Amélie.” she replied.

“Who’s your godly parent?”

“Pes, Pos, the sea god.”

“His name is Poseidon, Ami.” Said Percy from the front.

“That’s so cool!” Gushed Diana. “You’re the sister of big bro Percy!”

“Really?” asked Amélie. She looked at Percy, he was her brother?

Percy looked back at her for a moment and blinked, confused, and then smiled, “Yeah, you’re my little sister.”

Ami pouted, slightly hurt, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Ahh, I didn’t realize until right now, sorry.”

She nodded still hurt and then turned back to Diana, who she talked to for the rest of the trip.

After what felt like forever, they arrived and Percy opened the back, “Everyone out.”

All the kids ran out of the van and towards the camp.

Amélie stayed behind, unsure of what to do, Diana grabbed her hand, “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Diana dragged her off and Percy yelled, “She better be okay when I see her at dinner!”

Laughing, Diana dragged her towards the camp.

x-x-x

At dinner, Percy waved her over to a table, they were the only two people at the table.

“Does no one else sit with us?”

“No, because we’re the only two children of Poseidon.”

Amélie was a little sad that it was just the two of them, but Percy didn’t seem that bad, just kind of scary.

He smiled at her, “If you want to have friends over for a sleepover you can, just tell me before, okay?”

She nodded, glad he was letting her do something like this.

He gave a last smile before going back to his plate.

He had explained how this worked so she said, “Pizza and lemonade.” The food appeared on the plate instantly. She knew this was gonna happen but it still surprised her.

Percy smiled at her, and then motioned for them to go stand in line, to sacrifice some of their food to the gods.

Amélie ripped off a piece of her pizza, “Hi Dad, I’m Amélie.” She muttered not knowing what to say.

They sat down again and the rest of the dinner passed in silence.

After dinner she followed Percy to the campfire.

Diana ran up to her, “Come sit with me!”

“Oh, okay.” Said Amélie, following her to the group of the other younger kids.

She saw Percy walk up to a blonde girl, kiss her on the cheek and sit down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

“Who’s that?” She asked, pointing to the blonde girl.

“That’s Annabeth, she’s the head counsellor of the Athena cabin and Percy’s girlfriend. They both have jobs at New Rome, the Roman camp, but they come her in the summer to be counsellors.” Said Diana.

Amélie looked at them, they both looked very happy together, talking amongst themselves and the group of people around them. They all looked so at ease with each other, smiling and talking.

She looked at the other kids with her, hoping she could have a group like that some day.

She introduced herself to them and slowly began to join in on their conversations. They told her a lot of stories about “Big bro Percy” and everything he did.

“And then, the whole thing exploded, like kabloom! And then,” Neal was telling another story about Percy, she didn’t know what to make of him. Percy seemed really nice, but all these stories made him sound like some scary warrior guy.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a tall, blonde guy, who was sitting in Percy’s group standing up and picking up a guitar from behind him.

“Come on oldies you know the drill, to all the new campers, Hi nice to meet you! I’m Will Solace head of the Apollo cabin, I go to college at New Rome which is the camp for Roman demigods. At the beginning of every summer, we sing the Campfire song, to explain about the gods and what they’re like, there’s a lot of gods though, so we’ll sing different verses everyday for the first few days. Everyone find your cabin and then we shall begin!”

Everyone got up and started moving, Amélie saw a few other kids looking around to find their siblings.

Amélie went over to Percy and sat where Annabeth was sitting, a dark-haired, pale kid on his other side. They both looked at her and smiled before turning back to Will.

Will and some other kids started playing instruments and singing.

Oh, things couldn't be worse  
When your parents run the universe

Oh, things couldn't be worse  
When your folks run the universe

A different blonde guy stood up.

“My dad’s Jupiter your Greek Zeus  
He rules the skies, storms and heavens too  
His wife is Hera, goddess of marriage  
Yet somehow their marriage’s a wreckage  
He’s had more affairs than the stars in the skies  
And drops them the minute someone prettier walks by!

Oh nooo (Oh noooooo)

He makes laws and breaks them first  
And blames others for things he coerced!  
He says he’s proud of what I’ve done   
Right before threatening to kill me cause he was wrong!”

Oh, things couldn't be worse  
When your parents run the universe

Oh, things couldn't be worse  
When your folks run the universe

“Will!” He yelled and sat back down.

Will moved closer to the front.

My dad’s Apollo in Greek and Roman  
He’s the god of music, the sun, healing, prophecies, truth, plagues and much, much more.

He said it instead of singing before going back to the song.

He was born of an affair of Zeus  
Who abandoned them after Hera cursed them too!  
His sister’s Artemis, goddess of the hunt  
She’ll shoot you faster than you can jump

Oh nooo (Oh noooooo)

He tries to act cool, but is really just stupid  
The videos he directs will definitely prove it  
That’s definitely true but don’t try to cross him  
He skinned a satyr for trying to play nice!

“On the flute!” Yelled a girl also playing guitar, while everyone else laughed.

Oh, things couldn't be worse  
When your parents run the universe

Oh, things couldn't be worse  
When your folks run the universe

Annabeth stood up.

My mom’s Athena, goddess of wisdom  
She’s that statue that’s cost lives to bring here  
She’s sworn off men, yet we still exist  
Don’t ask me why, she’s a goddess, that’s it  
She’s smart and scary and knows what she’s doing  
Don’t try to cross her unless you want to be suffering!

Oh nooo (Oh noooooo!)

She’s the patron of Athens, capital of Greece  
And she’s invented olives, weaving, and fleets  
She hates my boyfriend and disowned me  
That was seven years ago and she still hasn’t said sorry

Oh, things couldn't be worse  
When your parents run the universe

Oh, things couldn't be worse  
When your folks run the universe

She sat down and the dark-haired, pale kid stood up

My dad is Hades, ruler of the dead  
So people run away wherever he treads  
But he named his dog Spot and gave me a bed  
So he can’t be as bad as they all said!  
He kidnapped his wife which led to famine  
And that’s why now, seasons happen!  
(Oh nooo) Oh nooooooo

He trapped me in a hotel to make me a hero  
But didn’t understand that I was a zero  
He may not be the best at least he cares  
And that’s more than poor Jason over there!

He nodded towards the other blonde guy who punched him in the leg. He laughed and sat down.

Oh, things couldn't be worse  
When your parents run the universe

Oh, things couldn't be worse  
When your folks run the universe

Everyone yelled at once, “PERCY!”

Percy laughed and stood up.

My dad’s Poseidon, Lord of the Sea  
He’s got horses, fish and the beach  
He left me with an abuser for 12 years  
But to make it up to me he gave me a cabin here  
Don’t make him mad, or you’re doomed  
Just ask Odysseus who he marooned!

Oh noooo (Oh noooooooo)

His wife’s pretty chill, their son, not so much  
His family’s always fighting which is pretty rough  
He hates my girlfriend just as much  
But tolerates it because Athena does as much!

Oh, things couldn't be worse  
When your parents run the universe

Oh, things couldn't be worse

Suddenly Percy stood up straighter on the log.

But I don't care where our parents may be  
As long as you are here with me!  
Everyone else smiled and joined in.

We don't care where our parents may be  
As long as you are here with me!

As long as you are here with me!

Everyone clapped, Amélie was clapping a lot too, the song was really nice, and Percy could sing so well!

The dark-haired, pale guy looked at her and bent down to be her height.

“Hey, are you Amélie?”

“Y-yes.”

He smiled, “Nice to meet you! I’m technically your cousin so let’s get along, okay?”

She gave a shy smile back, he looked really nice when he smiled, “Okay.”

“Good.” He smiled, stood up and yelled, “Jason, I swear to gods, if you don’t give me back my jacket I’ll end you!” He started chasing Jason around the campfire.

She laughed and turned back to Percy who was talking to Annabeth again.

She pulled on Percy’s shirt, noticing again, how much taller than her he was.

“Where’s my cabin?” She asked him.

“Our cabin is number three, I’ll show you where it is.”

Annabeth looked at her, “Are you Amélie?”

She hid part of herself behind Percy, slightly afraid of Annabeth, “Yes.”

She smiled down at her, and that made all the difference, “Nice to meet you, I’m Annabeth.”

“Hi, Annabeth.” she said with a small wave.

“Come on, we have to go now, or the Harpies will get us.” Said Percy.

“Harpies?”

“They’re like scary women with bird wings and claws, they attack if you’re out after curfew.”

“Oh.” She replied now afraid.

“Come on,” said Percy grabbing her hand, “let’s go.”

They walked to a long, gray building with seashells and coral in the walls. Inside was six beds, one bed already had stuff on the shelf next to it, all the other beds and shelves were empty. Her bag was placed in the bed across from Percy.

She opened up her bag and pulled out her stuffed dolphin from her mom and pajamas, too tired to finish unpacking.

She went into the bathroom to put on her pajamas, and saw herself in the mirror. A tan, dark-haired, short girl with a disdain expression looked back. She frowned and started changing her clothes.

Her mom told her about how this was the best thing that could happen to them, how she would be safe and living a healthy, educational life, that would be better than their old life.

She had to make this work, for both of them.

She stepped out of the room and saw Percy in his pajamas looking at a piece of paper.

He looked at her with the same cheerful smile, “At camp we tend to do things by cabin, but because I’m basically a camp teacher you’ll be doing things with the Athena cabin, okay?”

She nodded and walked over to her bed.

“The first thing you have tomorrow is the Pegasus stables.”

She looked up in surprise, “You have pegasuses!?”

“Pegasi, and yes, we have around 15, as a child of Poseidon you might be able to talk to them.”

“Really?” She asked excited, she could talk to animals!

“Yeah, because Poseidon is the god of horses we can talk to horses and pegasi.”

“That’s so cool!” She gushed, she had talked to Percy and her mom about this before, but they’d never really gone into details about her powers. “What else can I do?”

“Well,” Percy smile kind of faded, “you might not have the same powers as me, you could have less, different or weaker powers than me. I can only tell you my powers as an example, don’t expect to have all my powers, okay?”

She nodded, trying to understand why he seemed sadder, “Okay.”

“Well, I can, breath and talk underwater, heal in water, move it like I want, create hurricanes, tsunamis, tidal waves, but if you do any of that big stuff you can really hurt yourself. I passed out for a few days after making my first storm. I can talk to any animal that lives in water horses and pegasi, they tend to treat you better because you’re a child of Poseidon. They might ask you for help though, and you should, they’re living creatures who haven’t done anything wrong. Did you get that?”

She nodded, she understood most of it at least.

“If Poseidon is the god of the sea then why does he have power over horses?“ She asked, that being one of questions that had bothered her during the song.

“It’s an old Greek story, he was competing with Athena to be the patron god of a city, which is like, being the most important god to a city, sort of like how we treat our sport teams. They decided that whoever made the best gift would get the city, so he made, horses! He made to be a helpful animal for humans, they say the first horse was made from sea foam. Athena made an olive tree. People don’t agree on how, but they decided that Athena’s gift was better and she got the city, that city was Athens. That’s why they don’t like each other or me and Annabeth dating.”

She nodded, understanding most of it, and enjoying how Percy told the story with little hand motions, but still a little confused, “How are olives better than horses?”

Percy laughed, “Well, they aren’t really considered that important anymore, but back then olives were surprisingly helpful. Olive oil was better for lamps, and it could be used for perfume, cooking, medicine, a lot of stuff.”

“Oh,” she said then added after a moment, “I still think horses are better though.”

Percy laughed, much louder this time, “I agree with you there.”

There was a moment of silence before Percy suddenly said, “Well, it’s time for bed, good night Amélie.”

“Good night Percy.”

He offed the lights and they both fell asleep in minutes.

Her last thought before falling asleep, was that is her new home, and family.

She thought about Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Diana and smiled,

this was a good family.

x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome!  
> The song is my own verses to the Campfire song from the musical.


End file.
